kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader
is the third and final episode of the net series ''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4. Synopsis Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt identify the location of The Great Leader of Shocker and go forth to confront him and end the time loop once and for all. Plot Kiriko explains the many time loops that happened after Kamen Rider 4 appeared. Along with the loops (which usually resulting one Kamen rider to die), Shocker manage to call forth many Anti-Hero & Dark Riders such as Baron, Sasword, Ouja & Dark Kiva. Shocker also successfully mass producing Sky Cyclone, leading to World Domination. Kiriko took a visit to the Drive Pit and met Shinnosuke who's still trying to find a way to end the time loop. Kiriko suggests that they should give up, much to Shinnosuke's dismay. Shinnosuke reassures Kiriko that they will absolutely defeat Shocker. Belt-san theorize that if Kiriko dies, the History Modifying Machine will stop. Out of love, Shinnosuke rejects the idea & orders Kiriko to keep watching over Go. Meanwhile, Takumi wonders what will his friends do if they were put in the same situation. Suddenly, Kaido appeared and asks Takumi to not risk his own life. When Takumi asks Kaido what he actually knows, Kaido replies that he can't continue this case whatsoever before taking his leave. The next day, at a factory owned by Shocker, Shinnosuke, Takumi & Yuuto launch a surprise attack to the combatant outside & manage to infiltrate the factory. Then, 4 appears & Shinnosuke transforms into Drive to fight 4 while Takumi & Yuuto Transform into Faiz & Zeronos to fight Cheetahkatatsumuri along with Ouja & Dark Kiva. Drive manages to fight equally with 4, but still lacks the power needed to completely defeat the latter. This time, Faiz & Zeronos manage to retaliate successfully, until Cheetahkatatsumuri show a live footage that shows Kiriko & Go being held hostage by Hiruchameleon & Arimammoth respectively. This resulting them to lose their will to fight. Cheetahkatatsumuri orders Sasword & Baron to fight them. Meanwhile, at the place Kiriko & Go held hostage (on top of a factorial cylinder), Kiriko warns the Kamen Riders to run to avoid the worst case. After encouraging Go to keep on living, Kiriko commits suicide by throwing herself to the ground below. Zeronos states that the time can't be altered by now, but he's wrong. A green flash shines momentarily as Drive & Go grieve over Kiriko death, starting a new time loop. Final Loop Shinnosuke awakens at his cubicle, and receives a phone call from Kiriko. But instead of scolding him for being late to the cinema, Kiriko asks why she returned back to life, implying that she had her memory restored. Shinnosuke concludes that Kiriko wasn't the cause of the time loop, before Yuuto informs Shinnosuke about Takumi disappearance. After informing Go & Kiriko about the news, Shinnosuke & Yuuto find Kaido. Kaido ask them to leave Takumi alone, while informing that the true cause of the time loops is none other than Takumi himself. Kaido explained that after the battle with Horse & Arch Orphenoch, Takumi and his friends are already dead. Kaido expresses how Takumi feels to protect everyone with himself already dead, but Yuuto states that they do the same before leaving. Kaido reproves since it will be too tragic for the person in question, but Shinnosuke states that the one who choose whether it's tragic or not is none other than Takumi. Go & Kiriko later find Takumi resting on a hill. Takumi states that he didn't want to die, but if it's for the sake of the world, he'll gladly die. Go then proceeds to take a photo of the gang (Shinnosuke, Go, Kiriko, Yuuto & Takumi). At the same factory, the Kamen Riders transform to have a final assault against 4 & Shocker. While Drive is fighting 4, Faiz took the chance to enter the Machine control room, not forgetting to kill Hiruchameleon using his Faiz edge. But, before Takumi could even destroy the Machine, Kaido appears & transforms into Snake Orphenoch to fight him. Meanwhile, Drive is facing 4, and Belt-san calls Booster Tridoron to counter Sky Cyclone. This time, Drive accesses Type Formula to fight 4. After a rather hard battle, all of the Sky Cyclones are destroyed by Booster Tridoron's spiral strike (empowered by Deneb inside of the Zero-Liner). Drive & 4 collide in their respective Rider Kicks & 4 broke it's right leg. 4 is about to retaliate Drive's Formula Drop Kick with his Rider Punch, but Drive is stronger after boosting the output with the Shift Brace 6 times then 3 times, and destroy 4 for good. At the same time, Mach assumes Deadheat Mach to finish Cheetahkatatsumuri off with the same method used by Kamen Rider 3. Then, he joins Zeronos to fight the Dark Riders. Zeronos assume Zero Form & defeats Sasword & Baron using his Buster Nova finisher with the Denebick Buster. Mach also uses his Hit Macher finisher with the Zenrin Shooter to defeat Ouja & Dark Kiva's Double Rider Kick. Back at the Machine control room, Faiz manages to finish Snake Orphnoch off before he explains that he do this to save the world. When the rest of Kamen Riders joined in, the Great Leader show himself, as Takumi Inui. The Great Leader uses Faiz Legend Signal Bike to transform into Faiz. However, just before the Great leader could start another time loop using his Axel Watch, Takumi shoots the watch off after encouraging his comrades to protect humanity when he's gone, forcibly distort the time into the right one. Original Timeline Shinnosuke wakes up and found that the time had stop looping. Kiriko also scolded him for being late to join her & Go watching cinema. Panic stricken, Shinnosuke hurriedly rushes to Kiriko when he stumbled upon Yuuto. Yuuto gave him the same photo Go took, albeit now there is no Takumi in the photo, indicating that almost everyone forget about his existence, except Naoya Kaido. Cast Actor * : * : * : * / : * : * : Voice Actor * : * : * : * : * : Form Changes and Collectibles Used Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Formula ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed, Type Formula **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Great Leader of Shocker ***Signal Legend Faiz **'Form Used:' ***Kamen Rider Faiz Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Baron ***Banana *'Arms Change:' **Baron ***Banana Arms Other Form Changes *Zeronos: Zero Form *Sasword: Rider Form Errors *When Takumi transforms into Faiz, the "Complete" sound is not heard. *When Drive turns into Type Formula, the "Drive"' sound that is heard before "Type Formula" is missing. *Despite not being possible in the toyline, Drive uses the Shift Up for the Formula Shift Car six times. Unfortunately, after Drive shifts it six times it causes Mr. Belt to announce "F-F-F-F-Formula" instead of "F-F-F-F-F-Formula". Notes *'Closing Screen Rider Icons' **Kamen Riders: Drive/Mach, Zeronos, 4, & Faiz *'Shinnosuke Tomari's death': Caught in an explosion (intro). *'Go Shijima's death': Caught in an explosion (intro). *'Takumi Inui's death': Caught in an explosion (intro). *'Yuto Sakurai's death': Caught in an explosion (intro). *'Kiriko Shijima's death': Suicide. *The title of this episode is similar to The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader, the ninety-fourth episode of the original Kamen Rider series. **Besides, Drive grabbed a Shocker Combatmen's weapon just like Kamen Rider 1 in The Mysterious Spider Man. *The revelation of the Great Leader having assumed Takumi Inui's appearance is similar to the S.I.C. Hero Saga story World of Stronger, where it is revealed that the Great Leader of Delza Army is actually that world's Shigeru Jo. *Several clips from the final episode of 555 was used in this episode. **The final scene from 555's finale, where Mari, Takumi, and Keitaro are lying down on a hill, was edited to show just Takumi alone. *This marks the second and final time that Shinnosuke has used a Full Throttle while in Type Formula. **This is also the only time Shinnosuke used a Full Throttle in Type Formula without suffering serious injury. References Category:Crossovers Category:Web series episodes